Ballenas Blancas
by Lenayuri
Summary: John convence a Sherlock de ir al teatro a ver la puesta en escena de uno de sus libros favoritos, el problema, es que Sherlock siempre será Sherlock. Johnlock.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**Hoy es el 161 Aniv. de Moby-Dick, y dado que es uno de mis libros favoritos, quise hacerle algo para festejar... aunque al final, no tenga nada que ver. (Gracias a Google por recordármelo(?))**

* * *

**=ACLARACIONES=**

Ninguna ballena fue muerta en este fic… no, en serio… ninguna.

_I Love Ballenas_

* * *

**Ballenas Blancas**

Capítulo Único

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

507 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

-Llamadme Ismael- la célebre frase que había enmarcado parte de tu vida se presentó en aquel gran escenario, una lágrima se deslizó por tu mejilla ante los recuerdos. Aquella novela había sido una de las pocas que te acompañaron en tu travesía por Afganistán, donde estabas completamente solo, aislado… claro, estaba tu pelotón pero no era lo mismo a tener un amigo, a alguien conocido con quien desahogarte de esas largas tardes en las que presenciabas cosas que no desearías que nadie experimentara jamás.

-Aburrido- y la frase _típica_ del detective a tu lado te sacó de tus cavilaciones. Giraste hacia él y lo miraste frunciendo el ceño.

-Sherlock, prometiste quedarte callado.- lo acusaste entre susurros, no querías arruinarle la velada a los demás.

-Pero John… es aburrida.- replicó, como siempre, antes de cruzarse de brazos y mover sus pies en desesperación.

Suspiraste y le pediste nuevamente que se comportara.

Graciosamente, lo hizo. Al menos por un momento. Después, las réplicas volvieron. Llegaron las deducciones y los comentarios mordaces, hasta que hubo silencio. Casi al finalizar la obra. Curioso, te giraste hacia tu compañero de piso para encontrarlo completamente absorbido en un sueño profundo, de esos que lo hacen ver tan inocente y de alguna forma, perfecto. No lo despertaste en el momento, pues esperaste al acto final.

Cuando hubo terminado, moviste ligeramente a Sherlock de los hombros, sin embargo, debido a su obvia falta de sueño, no se despertó. Así que cuando el teatro se quedó más o menos vacío, tomaste al moreno en brazos y lo cargaste hasta la salida. El detective era liviano y misteriosamente, era agradable estar junto a él.

Sherlock no se despertó incluso cuando lo colocaste sobre su cama, le quitaste el traje y le colocaste su pijama de seda. Te sonrojaste al hacerlo, admirando la suave piel de tu compañero y el impulso de tocarlo fue mayor que tu mantra mental de heterosexualidad, así que lo tocaste, suavemente y casi con miedo a despertarlo, porque en caso de hacerlo, no tenías la _excusa_ como para justificarte de lo que estabas haciendo. Pero por tu propia salud mental, no lo hizo. Debía estar demasiado cansado como para despertarse.

Y justo cuando te dirigías a la puerta para irte a dormir a tu propia habitación, tu mano fue sujetada por la del otro hombre aún dormido. Sonreíste y por primera vez te dejaste llevar.

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock te aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y mientras seguía durmiendo, admiraste ese rostro que pocos, incluso podías asegurar que nadie, había tenido el privilegio de poder conocer. Sonreíste justo cuando el detective abría los ojos y te miraba fijamente. No había reacciones negativas en su mirada, simplemente había curiosidad.

-Te quedaste dormido en el teatro- le dijiste y él suspiro, se acomodó mejor en tu pecho y se volvió a dormir.

-Soñé con ballenas blancas- te dijo adormilado. Y sonreíste una vez más. Sherlock era único, y ahora tenías un nuevo recuerdo para la novela de Moby Dick.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Ok, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, incluso no tengo la menor idea de si Moby-Dick la hagan o sea una obra de teatro, pero bueno... ya saben que el ocio es mi mejor consejero(?) y hoy, abriendo Google me apareció el Doodle de la ballena blanca.

¿Es muy cursi? Lo sé, lo sé... ya saben que me encanta desbordar azúcar por los poros... ¿les gustó? eso es lo que importa.

**¿Review?**


End file.
